Lost Witches
by twilight's-red-moon
Summary: A Next genraton fic.Two High school bookworms world is swept up in a whirlwind. These two 9th grade girls have thier lives turned upside-down and sideways after one call down to the office. T for later language
1. I'm a what!

**An: Hello all, I know I keep starting new stories and not keeping up with them. But I am going to put one of my stories on hitatus, my Nadia story, and focus on the falling heart and this one. I like this idea for a story, mainly because the main characters are based off me and my friends along with various Next generation HP characters. Right now the only characters are me an my best friend, Nicole is me and Anna is my bff, both names have been changed... happy reading**

* * *

"Nicole Labell and Anna Naraya, would you please report to the main office immediately." The announcement stopped my teaches lecture on the importance of commas in it's tracks. She looked at me and gave me a questioning look while signaling for me to go. I had never been called down to the main office before, the library, yes, I had a habit of keeping books for longer than I should, but never did anything to get myself in serious trouble. I joked to myself that Sirius Black always got in serious trouble at Hogwarts, and tried to hide an inappropriate smile. I walked down to the office; I reviewed my past few days. Nope, nothing I could have done to get myself in to detention or anything of the kind. I had finally reached the office.

"Ah, Miss. Labell we have been excepting you. If you would step into this room, we are just waiting for Miss. Naraya to join us. Then we can get started," The vice principal said kindly. I took a seat in the conference room, and looked around for a bit. Suddenly an Indian girl of my age burst into the room, not wearing her coat, despite the fact that it was 28 degree's outside (for some reason the idiots who designed our high school decided that a California school in NJ was a good idea), but grasping it in her hand.

"I didn't do it! Erika provoked me, I didn't mean to!" she yelled. I jumped and looked at her like she was crazy. The vice principal sighed and shook her head; it was pretty obvious she was someone who had done _something_ wrong. Truthfully I had never seen this girl before, and wondered what we had to do with each other.

"Anna, you aren't in trouble, this time," the Vice Principle rolled her eyes, "No, you both are here for a very specific reason. You both have some visitors, come in now." After she finished a woman who looked quite a bit like I always imagined McGonagall, and a man similar to Dumbledore walked into the room. I looked to the Vice Principal, as did Anna, she didn't look back at us.

The Dumbledore look-alike nodded towards me, "Miss Labell," then Anna, "Miss Naraya, hello to you both and let us introduce ourselves. I am Professor Dumbledore, and this is Professor McGonagall. We have come to tell you both that you have received a special invitation to join the students of Hogwarts Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft." My mouth just dropped. Wow, I can't believe someone hates me enough to get the Vice Principal in on a joke on me. I mean Alexis hates me, and she was stupid enough to think I would fall for something like this, but really. I looked over to Anna, and found a very similar look on her face.

"I can only imagine that you think that we are lying, and someone is playing a horrid trick or prank on you both. I must say we truly aren't. The books called the Harry Potter Series, those were written by Hermione Granger, and known by wizards as a biography, but to muggles, and you two, as fantasy novels. Muggles got hold of the book through a delivery mistake, but were popular and thought of as a fantasy so it was generally accepted. Those books are an actual occurrence. You both are witches." McGonagall explained to us. The Vice Principal nodded.

"But aren't we supposed to be notified when we turn eleven, not when we are 14 and 13? And isn't Dumbldore supposed to be dead?" Anna spoke up.

"Yes, but some circumstances changed, we didn't find out about you two until this summer, and Miss. Labell's circumstances have to do with names, Miss. Naraya, well your circumstances have circumstances that have circumstances, all involving your family's tendency to move, along with your age and magical levels, which are quite unbalanced." McGonagall continued. I was wondering what was wrong with my name that would prevent magic, but couldn't think of anything. At first. I realized that it was due to my grandfather.

"It is because I am really a Dawson, right?" I piped up, knowing that my family history was confusing and odd. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"You are a bright one, Miss Labell if you start going by the Dawson name then you will truly belong to the magical world, and your powers will increase. And back to Miss Naraya's question. Yes, that is what the books said, and was a misconception. The wizarding version is a bit different, as it was to make a good story for the muggles. I agreed to be 'dead'" He chuckled. "Though sadly most of the other deaths were real," I silently agreed, by nodding, "So, would you both like to join our student body at Hogwarts this year?" I knowing it wasn't a trick nodded, Anna nodded also. Quite enthusiastically I might add.

"I will be going with Miss Naraya, to speak with her parents, and Professor Dumbledore will join Miss. Dawson." I heard Anna mumble a curse under her breath, obviously not wanting to be stuck with McGonagall for the time until her parents were home.

"Professor?" I questioned my new Headmaster, and he looked at me kindly, "Why are we going to Hogwarts, instead of a closer school, like Salem? And how are you going to tell my parents,"

"Well, Nicole," He called me by my first name now that we were out from under the transfiguration teacher's watchful eye, "You and Anna both show promising powers, and have specialties that we would like you to focus on in our school. And we will notify your parents in a calm manner." The second part made sense, so I left it.

"What do I have 'specialties' in? What about Anna?" I questioned him, as he was probably accepting.

"Anna had specialties in healing, charms, and transfiguration. Important skills for being a healer, but just a practical front. When Professor Mcgonagall earlier said that Anna's magic was unstable, she was telling the truth. Along with being a year younger than you, but being entered into school a year early, her magic made her nearly a squib. You see, she is extraordinarily advanced in healing, charms, and transfiguration. But she has nearly no skill in Defense, herboloy, and potions." He explained almost solemnly. "You on the other hand, have a normal magic levels," I interrupted him,

"Let me guess, everything." It would make sense, going from being an average girl, to a normal witch, probably below average.

"No, actually, you are very advanced, though not as unstably advanced as Anna is in her specialties, in Defense, Potions, and also above average in Herbology and Magical Creatures. Your other classes are normal. So in essence you are much better off than Anna is in the long run, though it may not always seem that way." I was quite happy with what I had heard. I was thinking about both Anna's and my advances over other students and then realized something.

"So, Professor, does that mean we are supposed to work together in the future, as we both have special advances that fit together as pieces of a puzzle do?" I questioned him.

"That is really up to the two of you." He stated simply.

* * *

"Nicole is a witch." My father restated in complete amazement. For the 50th time.

"Yes I know, I was there," Mom said.

"Are you going to kill him?" I whispered, "What are you two going to do while I am gone for a whole year, well until Christmas, which is only about three months away but,"

"We will manage somehow, though miss you, lots, we may have to be hooked through the floo though so we can send Chadna to you once in awhile." We joked. My parents had taken it well. Dumbledore was coming back tomorrow, my parents had both canceled work for Monday so they could take a long weekend with me to wizarding London, and say goodbye. Dumbledore had declared my father a lost wizard and said he could learn magic if he wanted, just as his brothers could. Dad wanted to see if his brothers would be interested in taking classes with him.

The vice principal would handle all formalities at school, and everyone else would just think I have gone off to boarding school. When Professor Dumbledore came back tomorrow he will take us by portkey to Wizarding London, and then we would take room at the Leaky cauldron, along with Anna and her family, until we left for Hogwarts. I went up out to my room to pack my things that I would still need at Hogwarts. I was bringing my Laptop, cameras (Including video), and I-pod to the school even though the books say they won't work, they may have been updated since.

* * *

Anna and I had everything we needed to bring to school except our owls and our wands. We both had extra books, both regular reading and for our extra classes. Anna was disappointed that she would slower than the other students, but cheered up when she was remained how advanced she was. We decided to get our Owls last, as that was a decision to be made together in junction with our parents as those would be paid for in part by them and part by us, because we would be using them just between us.

When we entered Olivander's it was quite shocking. Two measuring tapes came out and started measuring us, just as they did Harry in the first book.

"Welcome girls. Are you both muggle born?" I was a bit confused on how to answer this one, but Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"No Olivander, these are the 'Lost Girls'" like that explained everything. I was just getting more confused.

"So what do you thing, we are on the outside of a secret, or Dumles just loves to play pranks." Anna had leaned over to me to ask.

"I would vote for the first one, if I hadn't known both are probably true." I smiled back. We had been getting on well all day. I just hoped that we would be able to stay friends at Hogwarts.

Trying to find a wand was interesting. And trying for Olivander obviously. When after trying ten wands each, we still had not found anything, even I was starting to get pissed off. Finaly an 11-inch pine and unicorn hair wand worked for Anna. I was still a problem. Olivander got an idea from Anna's I guess, because suddenly he brightened after he found hers and bustled off to grab another wand.

"Here we go, 13 inches Pine also, but with Phoenix Feather instead of unicorn. Great for DADA" The wand worked perfectly for me. I was ecstatic. The funny thing was 13 was my 'Lucky' number. A supposedly evil number, it made me wonder, my specialties were potions and DADA, both supposedly evil subjects. I pushed it from my mind for now.

We walked into the owelry, Anna and her family picked out a beautiful ebony owl. I found my much faster. Upon walking into the shop my mind was overloaded, I heard so many voices. So many that I had to leave the shop. McGonagall came out, Dumbledore was probably explaining to my parents why I ran away, knowing him he knew.

"This is my Magical creatures power right?" I asked the teacher. She nodded. I was ready to handle it now. I stood up, over my original shock and walked into the shop, the owls still chattering away. One was different though, I heard her voice above the others. She was a pretty tan and white barred owl. Her name was Sage Eye. She called to me and wanted to help my family and me. I didn't see a downside to her and she had a kind disposition.

Anna and I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. We had done all our 'required shopping' today. We planned to eat at the Cauldron tonight while our parents went out, and had a nice meal in muggle London. Then tomorrow we had permission to wander throughout Digon Alley together to go where we wanted. Our first stop we had planed was Weasly Wizard Wheezes. Also tomorrow we would be sorted.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Anna asked me as we waved goodbye to our parents so we could go out on our day of shopping. They were going to spend the day sight seeing. Anna's parents would take mine to their favorite sites. We were heading towards WWW to get some "supplies" for school. Anna turned out to be a very bad influence on me, we both were readers, but she had a rebellious streak in her, and of course I go along with her, I will take fun where I can get it.

"I know, really, witches, who would have thought. You have read all the books right?" I questioned her, she nodded, "Well Dumbly-dore supposedly died in the second last book yet here he is. I wonder about Fred? Since Dumbles only said most other deaths were real"

"Good question," She responded quickly, "Hmm, I guess we will find out wont we?" She finished as we walked up to the store. The bell rang as we entered. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I stopped and looked around. Anna was about to step on a trick plank, like the trick step that is mentioned in the books. I tried to warn her and pull her back but it was too late.

"Gaaa!" She squeaked as she got caught, "I can't believe I fell for that!" then I just started cracking up. It was hilarious. I wonder how many people a day fell in it.

"Walk much?" I asked her as I jumped over the plank and helped pull her out. She scowled at me, making me laugh more.

"Don't worry about it. Most people fall through it. Your friend is the first one, to actually see it, without being in here before." A man missing an ear that I could only assume to be George Weasly came walking over to us. Anna looked amazed and I shook my head at her, rolling my eyes.

"Anna, I know he is George Weasly but the last thing I need is for you to faint on me," I told her, which kind of woke her up; I mainly figured that because she flipped me off.

"So, who are you young ladies, I see I don't need and introduction?" George asked us, "And how may I help you?" I answered for us, as Anna was still speechless.

"Hi, I am Nicole Dawson, and this is Anna Naraya, we are starting at Hogwarts this year," I introduced us, "And I believe we want some supplies to get a few good pranks in before Christmas break."

"Ahh, pranksters, does my heart good to know our legacy is continuing. You girls aren't from around here; you have an American accent, a bit odd. Never saw an American at Hogwarts before, especially first years who look like fifth years." He remarked.

"I guess we are a special case. Yep we are from the US of A, but we are fourth years, kind of. We are starting in what would be our fourth year of school, but it is our fist year of magical education. What did Dumbledore call us in Olivander's yesterday, Anna?" I asked her when I was explaining.

"Was it Lost Witches?" She responded finally finding her voice again.

"Yeah, that's it. Dumbles called us 'Lost Witches' yesterday, whatever that means." I shrugged. A look of understanding passed through George's eyes.

"_THE _Lost Witches?" The both of us shrugged when George asked, "anyway, not that important at the moment, you guys will find out soon enough. Prank supplies. What were you interested in?" I let Anna take over and pick out what she wanted, we would split the price. I heard a few voices in the corner, and walked away from George and Anna. It turned out that there we are few Pygmy Puffs in a cozy box. There was a little red headed girl cuddling one.

"He likes you." I said as I came closer, she looked up at me startled.

"How do you know?" She asked, skeptically. I smiled as I responded.

"He told me. I can hear what she says. His name is Felix, and he has a special trick he wants to show you, since you hold him nicely, not like the other kids who poke and prod him," I told her everything Felix said.

"Can you ask him to please show me?" She asked looking excited. I didn't know if I could talk back to the animals, but for this little girl I would try.

_Hello, Felix? _

_**Hello soft speaker, does the young one want me to show her the trick?**_

_Yes she is very excited that you like her_

_**I will do so now**_

I left the Pygmy Puffs mind just in time to see him change from orange to green, then blue and pink polka dotted. The young girl squealed in delight.

"Thank you!" She squeaked out, then jumped up and ran calling "Uncle George! This Pygmy Puff can change colors and talk to people." I stood up, wondering whose child this was. She was a Weasly child no doubt, from the fact that she had red hair and called George her uncle. I heard his booming laugh coming from the other side of the shop. I found him, Anna, and the little girl watching the Puff turn colors.

"I guess Felix found someone he likes, huh?" I said sneaking up behind them.

"How did you know his name?" George asked me, but before I could answer the red head got there.

"She talked to him, I told you that already Uncle George!" She stomped her foot as she said it.

"Oh! So this is the girl, Lily you need to give me a name when you refer to someone. Otherwise you nobody will know who you are talking about." So this was Lily Luna Potter. Harry and Ginny's daughter. The joking bantering went back and forth between them. Anna and I shared a smirk, as we realized we were actually meeting people we had always assumed were fictional characters. Anna had a couple of baskets full of supplies, and we headed over to the counter to pay. We said goodbye to Lily and George.

It turned out we had spent about an hour in the store so we decided to stop for lunch. After lunch we decide to go and look at brooms. I had been saving money for quite awhile, to buy a new bat and glove. I wouldn't have an opportunity to play softball at Hogwarts so I figured that maybe Quitich would be something for me to try, maybe a chaser, since it involved throwing and catching. When we entered the store, a perky sales person came up to us. She introduced herself as Katie Bell, and owned the Quittich store. I told her that I was interested in a broom, for pleasure, along with quittich. Anna wanted a broom with speed of course, so she brought us over to the newer models. She showed me a few, and then we found what I was looking for in the Nimbus 3000. It was a new model number one in control, bested only by the Firebolt 42 in speed. The Nimbus was right in my price range, so I bought it and had a bit of money left to spare. Anna on the other hand, decided on the Firebolt, and used all her money. That was all the shopping we wanted to do, so I decided I would treat us to ice cream.

After our ice cream we wanted to find someplace to try our brooms. We decided that our best bet would be to head back to WWW and ask George where there was an empty field, because before we left he told us if we needed help to come and ask him.

"Anna remember the trick step this time we don't need a repeat incident." I reminded her as we opened the door to the shop. We both jumped the plank, avoiding sure disaster.

"So your back already?" I heard George call out. "What did you do? Prank someone and get yourselves in trouble?"

"Nah, we bought brooms and wanted to know if there was anyplace where we could go and attempt to learn how to fly." Anna told him.

"Well, there isn't really anyplace around here to do that, but I would suggest you go over to the Burrow. I actually think that Dominique, James and their friend; I really don't remember her name. But anyway they said they would be practicing. Harry will be there and I am sure he would be able to help you guys learn." We quickly called our parents on Anna's phone, to make sure it was okay. George left a girl who was working the register in charge of the shop for now, so he could make sure we flooed okay. When we arrived I could only figure the family was preparing for Sunday dinner, judging my amount of noise coming out of the house. George went over to a woman and gave her a kiss; he introduced us to Angelina Johnson Weasly. We were introduced to Ginny, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie. There were kids running all over the house.

"Mum?" George attempted to interrupt his mother as she was giving out jobs.

"Oh, Good, you're here George, will you go and help Bil-" she was cut off when George started speaking.

"Mum, I've go to go back to the shop for awhile longer. But I meet a couple of new friends. They will be starting magic at Hogwarts this year, but are in Ted's year. They are the Lost Witches. But they wanted to learn how to fly and play quittich, so I brought them here." Mrs. Weasly's eyes caught hold of us.

"Welcome dears! Yes, definitely the place to learn to fly this is, you should stay for supper also, of course. George get them settled the go and close that shop of yours for the day!" she hustled our brooms and us out of the kitchen.

"Wow, that went much better than I had dared to imagine. She actually let you out of her site in the first five minutes after meeting her, by choice." He looked shocked. Anna and I looked at each other and shrugged, something that we seemed to be doing a lot of recently. "She likes you both though, I can tell."

I could tell we were nearing the Quitich pitch because I heard yells, from three younger voices, and two more mature male voices. They were arguing about fouls and penalties. I could only figure that Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were up here, because they were the only men, besides Mr. Weasly, missing from the house. I wasn't sure which of the kids were up here, because there were to many to count.

When we got over the hill, the kids caught sight of George. Next thing I know all I hear is 'UNCLE GEORGE!!!!!' which is quite loud coming from two children as the third, just laughed at them. She was obviously not a Potter or Weasly, but neither was one of the kids who had yelled. Then again she had blonde hair so I guessed she could be one of Flure and Bills kids. Harry and Ron waved then landed their brooms on the pitch.

"Oi! George, have you come to relive us of our quitich duties for the day?" Harry called out.

"Nah, Mate I came to give you some more! I got a couple of girls here who want to learn to fly and play! Good luck, don't think they'll give you trouble though." He yelled back, and then turned to us. "Okay so as soon as Dom, the one with blonde hair, and James, the one with Black hair, get here I've got to go. You have heard of Harry Potter, of course, and that is my brother and Harry's best friend R-"

"Ron Weasly, yes we know, we may have been raised as muggle born, but we did read the Harry Potter books. So we do know more than you give us credit for." I told him. George smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, Harry and Ron will teach you anything and everything there is to know about flying. If you get to explain about your age and situation, explain how you wish, but make sure to add in something about being the lost witches. Oh and make sure to tell Ron he has a spider on his face." George finished as the two boys walked up to us.

"Hi Uncle George!" James yelled again for the both of them this time.

"Hello, my name is Dominique but call me Dom," the blonde haired girl said addressing us.

"Hi, my name is Anna and this is Nicole," She said introducing us, "Do you go to Hogwarts, what year are you in? What house are you in?" She went off into rant of questions, so many that I finally clapped my hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"You bit me!" I screamed, when I felt a sharp pain on my finger.

"Well don't do that if you don't want to be bitten!" she responded sharply. I think that girl might have fangs.

"Okay calm down Anna. No, I don't go to Hogwarts, I am in my third year of magical primary, and I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. What about you two?" she answered while James babbled away to George.

"Well let's see, this is where it gets complicated. We are starting our first year of magic ever, at Hogwarts this year. But we will be in mainly fourth year classes. I think Dumbles and George called us the Lost Witches, and we still don't know what that means, all I really want to do is learn how to fly at the moment." I finished up. Dom just nodded.

"Okay then, lets go to Harry, he will teach you easily."

* * *

"Okay so you grip it like this," Harry instructed us. I couldn't believe that I was learning how to fly a broom at all, let alone learning from goddamn Harry Potter. I sighed; giving up for the moment then grabbed the broom like a bat and swung it through the air.

"And she hits a home run!" Anna yells, Harry, Dom, Ron, James, and the one other girl Kate all laugh at us. Kate is in James's year at the magical primary school he goes to and a friend of James's. It took a few tries but Harry finally said I had my hold on the broom right. I was happy when my broom came up after the second try, before. It was easier than trying to grip the stupid broom. Ron came up to me while Harry was working with Anna for a moment.

"Are you a beater?" He asked me, obviously referring to the way I had just been acting with my broom.

"You know, I had never really considered it. I was thinking a chaser, but a beater might be better. I played softball, and was classified as a 'power hitter'. Beater might be better for me…" I pondered trailing off.

"Here," Ron told me as he tossed me a beater bat. He transfigured a couple of rocks into blugger's, but dead ones, so they wouldn't try to kill me. He tossed one towards me. I swung out and hit it. Far. He tossed the second one, I hit it, and the thing obviously decided that Ron was the new target, as he got a stomach full of blugger.

"Beater for sure, though you could play chaser as reserve if you always catch as well as you did with that bat." He smiled at me. I tossed him the bat back, "Now you need to be able to do that on a broom."

"Okay, are you ready to fly?" I nodded enthusiastically when Harry returned to me. We were both going to get off the ground at the same time. "Okay, when I count down to one takes off. Do that by pushing off the ground like you would do with a see-saw, okay?" This was it, we were going to fly, I hope. "Three, two, one!"

I was pushing myself off the ground, then there was nothing under my feet, and it stayed that way. Of course I was in the air, but I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed the whole time. When I opened them, I was floating steadily in the air. Anna was wobbling a bit in the air, not too badly, but had to come up to try and steady her.

"You're thinking too much," he told her. Once she was steadied Harry Okayed us to try and fly around. I tried flying for a bit, and had to learn to control the broom a bit, Harry came and helped me once in awhile, but I got the hang of it relatively quickly. Ron made a couple more dead bluggers, and then he pitched to me. Pretty much we played a game of in air softball, James and I batted, he wanted to be a beater too. After flying and playing for a while, George showed up. He stood and watched us play for a bit then told us it was time to eat.

"So you're a beater? Eh?" George asked me during dinner; Anna had turned to strike up a conversation with James on pranking.

"I guess that is where I should be, I really like it." I replied. I knew he and Fred had been beaters in their Hogwarts days.

"Good on you! You found a place in one day of flying. And you hit pretty bloody well if I do say so myself." He whispered to me. Dinner was an interesting event. I had a great time with the family that was in attendance. Soon after dinner George, Anna, and I left by Floo. Anna and I had to get back to the Leaky Cauldron, we were already late for our sorting, George was coming with us so he could talk with Dumbledore, and so he could explain why we were late.

When we arrived there (we flooed directly to the cauldron), it turned out the Headmaster hadn't ever arrived. Our parents had though, and we had told them we were going to the Weasly's, but not that we were staying for dinner. Of course we had them worried, but they would get over it.

"Nicole, we were having a hard time deciding what to get you for your graduation, and acceptance into Hogwarts gift. At first we thought a broom, but then you bought one yourself." My parents told me when we were sitting down at a table waiting for the headmaster. "So we decided, after talking with Anna's parents who were having the same problem, finally on what we believe will be the perfect gift for you."

"What?" I asked. I had never gotten a graduation gift, I was supposed to pick something out, but never got to.

"Well, Anna is getting her grad, Hogwarts present too. So we all decided that since you are both similar special cases in Hogwarts, you deserved similar presents." Anna's mother continued. As soon as that was said, both my father, and Mr. Naraya pulled out two, simple but pretty pot shaped baskets. They were made of whicker and hardwood, like picnic baskets. Now I was truly curious to what it could be. Anna and I did our now trademark thing, of looking at each other and shrugging. Adults.

Suddenly two little heads poked out of the baskets. Kittens! There was a white one, with black stripes, that came out of the basket that Anna's father held. The one that came out of basket closer to me had white stripes and was black. You could tell the kittens were related. I instantly fell in love with the one closer to me.

_**Soft Speaker. My name is Midnight Sun.**_

_Hello. Would you like to be my cat, and we own each other as equals?_

_**Yes, that would be nice. Daylight Moon, would also like the same treatment.**_

_Of course._

"My cats given name is Midnight Sun," I announced to everybody. I liked the idea of my cat going by the name it preferred, though somehow I became 'soft speaker' but I guess it is my title.

"Did my cat tell you her name?" Anna asked, cuddling her new kitten.

"Well Midnight told me her name, it is Daylight Moon, as opposed to Midnight Sun." I told her. I didn't need to relay the equal's message, as she was already talking to the cat.

"Hello girls," A cheery voice called to us. The voice belonging to Professor Dumbledore, carrying the sorting hat. We had decided that we wanted to be sorted with our families. Not at the school.

"Hello Professor. Could we get started right away? I'm uber excited!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ditto," I agreed with her.

"Of course. Shall we head up to the rooms to get this done?" He asked kindly, still chuckling slightly at the way Anna asked. The two of us nodded. Earlier that day we had talked about which house we wanted to be in. We wanted to be in Gryffindor as first choice, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. When we reached to room, Anna wanted to go first. I agreed, since I was nervous about finding out my house.

It seemed like her and the hat was having a whole debate on her head, sometimes she looked extremely concentrated, other times she looked angry.

"Gryffindor!" The hat randomly shouted out. She looked overjoyed. Now it was my turn. I stepped up to the stool, as Anna passes she patted me on the back and whispered good luck.

_**Not another one! Why am I being called off duty for these girls! Then again you two **_**are**_** the lost witches…**_

Excuse me hat? People keep calling us the lost witches, I know we are late entering the school but is there another reason?

_**Yes, you both are known to have abilities above any other witches, bound to be the greatest healers of all time, if you were ever found. A prophecy was made about you two many years ago, centuries before you were born. Now down to you're sorting. You have a clever mind, a **_**very**_** clever mind, a very Slytherin trait, but I can tell you don't want to be there, the same as the other girl. Interesting… you have Gryffindor traits, not necessarily on the surface yet, but more than enough. **_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out.


	2. There's no place like Hogwarts

AN; Sorry guys, not as long as last time, but I think it is an okay chapter.

* * *

I hopped off the stool ecstatic to be in the same house as Anna. We were really connecting, and having a great time together. She seemed just at happy, she ran over to me and we started spazzing out. Our parents thought it was a bittersweet moment, they were so happy that we were happy, but they knew their time with us growing up around them was over. I ran over to my mom and dad and grabbed them up in a big hug.

"I see that we are all pleased with placing, I will be back tomorrow morning to bring the girls to Hogwarts." Dumbledore wished us all goodnight and left via the floo.

"I don't know about you girls, but a full day of sightseeing has left me exhausted," My mother said to us, "I think we are going to head up to bed, how about you all?" Anna's parents' concord, I was tired but to excited to sleep.

"I think we will hang out for awhile longer," Anna told them. They nodded, said goodnight and turned to their designated rooms. Anna collapsed on her bed letting out a huge sigh. Midnight jumped up on the bed next to me. I petted her pretty coat.

_**Are you looking forward to school soft speaker?**_ She asked me.

_Quite a bit Midnight, do you think that you and Daylight will like it there?_

_**Yes, there are friends of mine there, they were taken from the store and given to others earlier this year, during the eighth month.**_ I nodded in understanding; other students must have bought her friends. I was still going to miss my puppy dog, but I think that Midnight and I had a connection. Then, while thinking of connections, I remembered what the hat had said about Anna and I.

"Anna, I found out what they meant by lost witches!" I exclaimed throwing her of guard. She processed what I had said and then jumped up.

"Pft! Then what are we waiting for lets go!" she whisper-yelled. I threw her a questioning look; she just ignored it, pulling me off the bed. She held her finger up to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I gave up trying to figure out where we were going, and followed her. It really wasn't worth it to waste the energy. We tiptoed past our parents bedrooms, going down the stairs, out the door of the pub, and out onto the street.

"Where are we going Anna?" I asked her finally when we were walking down the street.

"Look around, we aren't in Digon ally anymore. I am going to find a muggle café or something of the sort," She told me looking around, seeming lost. I rolled my eyes. We walked down a couple of blocks and finally found a nice little place. We entered the establishment; a waitress asked us what we wanted. I asked for hot chocolate, it was cool out tonight, and Anna being the person she is, ordered coffee. Probably the last thing she needed.

"So what does it mean? And where did you find out?" She questioned me.

"Well I asked the sorting hat. He had no patience to avoid my question so it worked out for us. Before I tell you I need to know how much you know about your abilities. Do you know about our special powers?" I asked her.

"Only that you can talk to magical animals." She responded to my question.

"Okay then, well it may be best to start with that. You know we are the lost witches, but being the Lost Witches isn't only saying Hogwarts couldn't find us. There was a prophecy made about us, years and years and years ago. Anyway, we are the Lost Witches, and they are happy to have found us. 'Cus you are magically magical at magic as am I. But we both specialize in specific areas. So you are very extremely advanced at healing, charms, and transfiguration. But you are lacking in any skill in DADA, Herbology, and potions." When I said that her face fell.

"What about you? She asked.

"I on the other hand am quite advanced in Potions and Defense, but not as advanced as you are in your subjects, and am above average in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. You see if you put our skills together you get a master healer. I believe that in the future we are meant to become a magically magical masters of magic healing team." I finished rolling my eyes. The whole deal was a lot to expect from a couple of teenagers.

"Well then. So what about your other subjects, like transfiguration and charms," She asked, continuing the conversation after the waitress dropped off our drinks.

"Normal give or take a bit. I think they may be a bit below average, because I do have advancement in other things so it only makes sense. I think the whole thing is a bit much to except from a couple of teenagers, but I guess that is why the Headmaster didn't tell us. But I don't want a Harry Potter situation pulled on us, so I think it is better that we know."

"I think your right, but I doubt Voldemort would come back to the dead to kill us." She laughed, "I wonder what that prophecy says though." We did our trademark move, a look and shrug. I checked the time, it was after midnight now, we really should be getting home, especially if our parents think to check on us.

"We should probably get going," I told Anna, leaving the money on the table. We stood up and left, hurrying home, since we had snuck out. When we got back (without getting caught) we went straight to bed since we were both exhausted. Tomorrow we would start at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, I love you both. I will write often!" I said to my parents. Mom laughed.

"No you wont," she told me, I shrugged while nodding. I would tell them about Hogwarts, but it would probably take awhile. Anna was saying bye to her parents on the other side of the room.

"I will see you both at Christmas." I assured them. They smiled and nodded. I gave them a big hug then turned towards Anna. She was finishing up. Dumbledore was waiting patiently near the fire. We weren't in any rush as it was Sunday and there were no classes today. We were going to be given a tour of the school, because unlike most students we _should_ know our way around, but we wont. Ugg! Things were going to be harder. We also were going to be given a quick overview of our schedules, because they were different than most students. All this was to be done this afternoon before dinner, when we would be introduced. Gah! I don't like being the center of attention, but at least Anna and I had something planned.

"Oh and Nicole? Be good please." My mom called to me as we made our way towards the fireplace. We would be flooing to school.

"I will try Mom!" I said before I stepped into the fireplace and yelled "HOGWARTS!"

* * *

"Girls here are your schedules," McGonagall said as she passed us each a piece of paper. Mine read;

Monday: Transfiguration, Potions, free, lunch, healing, Care of Magical Creatures

Tuesday: AP Potions, free, Herbology, lunch, free, Charms

Wednesday: CMC, DADA, AP DADA, lunch, Potions, free

Thursday: Free, HM*, DADA, lunch, Transfiguration, charms

Friday: Healing, AP Potions, AP DADA lunch, AP Herbology, AP CMC

It looked like all our classes were together except for the AP classes. Anna had AP in Charms, Transfiguration, and Healing when I had them in Potions, DADA, CMC, and Herbology. I was pretty happy with my schedule, though I wish my AP's were more spread out. Then I looked again and noticed something.

"What is HM?" I asked Professor McGonagall. She gave me an odd look, like she didn't know what I was talking about. She took back my schedule.

"Hey I have it too!" Anna suddenly bust out. The teacher grabbed her schedule too.

"It stands for Headmaster, it is on all the teachers sceduals, so we can meet with him once a week to go over lesson plans and such. I didn't put that on there, he must have added that on. I have no idea what he has in mind." She shook her head.

* * *

"Attention!" Dumbledore called out to the great hall using the snorus charm. The Great Hall slowly quieted. Anna and I were standing in the entrance hall, listening to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for you undivided attention. I have an important announcement to make. We will be having two new students joining us from America, they are in fourth year. They have already been sorted and are both in Gryffindor, I hope you all welcome Nicole Dawson and Anna Naraya." As he finished we made our way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to some cheery faces. Soon the food appeared, distracting they many stares aimed at the two of us. I could only imagine what they must be thinking.

"Interesting reception, I believe they think we were kicked out of our last school," I whispered to Anna as we each took some food. She nodded.

"When should it happen?" She asked me.

"Soon," I replied, a smirk showing upon her face. Earlier, we had managed to sneak away from McGonagall for a while. This gave us a bit of time for a prank. We made our way over to the kitchens, and asked a favor of the House elves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched scream echoed out across the hall. The sad part was, it came from a boy. I shook my head as we started laughing at the reason for the scream. He had obviously taken a bite of his food, because he had long bright pink hair with purple streaks in it. Suddenly many other heads turned pink and purple, shocking many other students. The kids at every other table looked warily at their own food. Anna and I kept on eating, though we did secretly high five.

"It was you two wasn't it?" I heard a voice ask Anna and I. I looked up to see a girl about our age shaking her head at us.

"What are you talking about? The new look the Slytherens have just acquired?" Anna asked.

"Nicely done, but you need to add some creativity." Another voice added, this time it was male.

"Ted! Don't encourage the new students to act like you!" The girl scolded him; he stuck his tong out at her.

"Don't worry, we only know that it was you because we know how to read a prank, plus the only people who bother to pull pranks around here is us, and we didn't do it, so we had to assume it was you." He continued like the girl had never spoken.

"Okay, well I'm Nicole, and this is Anna, and you are?" I introduced us warily. Anna was still laughing at the spectacle going on across the hall.

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin, at your service Miss. Dawson. Oh and this is Kim." He introduced himself and the girl he was leaning on. She shoved him off at the moment.

"Ignore the git. I am Kim Ashton. I hope you don't judge me by my choice of friends. This idiot was a poor decision on my part." She told me as she rolled her eyes. Teddy looked mock offended.

"I am offended Kimmy! How could you be so mean to me?" He said, "Anyway we are in fourth year too. So we should be in some classes together. There aren't many other 4th years, bad year we were born, right before the end of the war."

"Oh! So you are the Teddy that George mentioned!" Anna it turns out had been paying a bit of attention. "He said you were in our year. Harry also mentioned that you were on the Quittich team." She added the last part in a mutter going off into a dream world with her broom.

"You know Harry?" He asked surprised, "A lot of students know George because of the shop, but not many people have actually met Harry. Let alone got into a conversation about Quittich." Teddy rambled on confused. I took the job of clarifying.

"Yes, we meet all the Potters and Weasly's the night before last, Harry and Ron taught us to fly our brooms, with James's 'assistance'" I air quoted the last part.

"Wow, nobody has ever clicked that fast with my family before, 'cept Harry, and that was because he was orphaned, and Grandma Weasly has a thing for kids." Teddy shrugged it off. "Anyway you mentioned Quittich? What positions do you play? Sadly Gryffindor hasn't had a chance to hold try outs yet this year, but we are only a month in so the first game wont be until the end of November, so we still have some time left.

"I haven't though about it yet, as when we learned I was mainly enjoying the speed of the broom, but I know Nicole plays beater, and does a fair good job at it too!" Anna complimented me, I blushed.

"I don't think I am that good Anna."

"Well let's leave that up to try outs! What kind of brooms do you guys have?" Ted questioned us.

"I have the Nimbus 3000, great control and pretty good speed, Anna wanted the best speed around so she went with the Firebolt 42." I explained. He nodded, looking pleased.

"Are you all done with the Quittich talk for now?" Kim asked, "Because everybody else is leaving," I looked around to see that we were among the last few in the Great Hall. Anna and I stood up, along with Ted and Kim.

"Well we should head up to the common room then I guess," Kim nodded, "Lead the way, I don't know where it is, nor do I know the password."

"Kim always knows the password, if she didn't I would be in for a lot of nights outside the common room." Ted informed us.

"Nicole it is your responsibility to remember the passwords for us okay?" Anna whispered to me, I nodded, smiling at my friend's irresponsibility. I found her loveable, and exhausting at the same time. That was Anna for you. It was amazing that I didn't even know this girl a week ago. And now we were best friends, I guess turning out to be a witch will do that to you.

* * *

"Hey can I see your schedules so I can see what classes we have together?" Kim asked, I nodded pulling out both Anna's and my schedules. Anna did a double take when she saw I had hers then searched her body for the schedule; I shook my head, sighing at how unobservant she was.

"Here you go, both our schedules." Kim glanced them over quickly, as she did her eyes widened in surprise.

"What kind of school did you go to before that you guys have so many AP's?" She asked us.

"What are AP's" Ted asked as he grabbed our schedules out of Kim's hands.

"Advanced Placement, more difficult courses than the average level for our age. Well actually we have never gone to a wizarding school before, this is our first time. Technically we are fourth year age, but at a first year knowledge. Dumbledore said that we are called the Lost Witches, and we are really advanced in specific subjects." I informed our friends.

"Yeah! Like I am supposedly uber good at Transfiguration, Charms, and Healing, but at a very low level of everything else. And Nicole has a better deal; she is advanced at DADA and Potions, and above average at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She is normal at every other subject." Anna finished.

"So you are telling me that you two have _no_ previous magical education, and you are in AP courses? I didn't even know they offered AP classes here." Teddy said skeptically. I shrugged.

"They don't," Kim said. We all shot her a confused look, "They don't offer AP courses here, to normal students at least. See teddy this is your problem. You were born into a magical family, so you never bothered to learn the history of the magical community, well at least not beyond what your relatives told you. There is a prophecy, well more a legend, but anyway it tells of two girls, two witches, called the Lost Witches, who have extrodinary powers, bound to be the best healers of all time, if they stick togher, if not, they are doomed."

"Well, I didn't know about the doomed part," I laughed uneasily. Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting. Kimmy looked upset and covered her mouth very quickly.

"It's kay, we are best friends, we will take what comes in stride," Anna stated like fact, I nodded, reassuring kim.

"Ted you don't have the invisibility cloak do you?" I asked him, he shook his head, looking veugly confused. "Dammit. Hmm, well lets see, who here is a 7th year?"

"Tom Fryly, why," Ted responded, nodding towards a tall boy on the other side of the room.

"Is disillusionment charms or transfig?" I asked the three in general.

"Charms, why?" Kim responded quickly. I walked over to the boy named Tom.

"Hi, Tom is it?" I asked, he looked up and nodded. "Can I borrow your charms text for a moment?" He shot me a questioning look, but then shrugged and handed me a book. "Thanks."

I walked back over to Anna and the others. While I plopped back down on the floor I opened the book to the page instructing about disillusionment charms, and shoved it at Anna.  
"Read," She read the page quickly, finally catching on. She nodded when she finished, and handed the book back to me.

"Accio Bloodline!" I called out, needing the book, but also testing my magical abilities at the same time. It worked surprisingly. Suddenly I found the book in my hands.

"Try on this, I don't want to end up permanently invisible, and if I lost this forever I would personally be quite happy, horrid, horrid book…" I trailed off shuddering. Anna shook her head at me, while Ted and Kim still looked simply confused. She performed the spell flawlessly. I had expected as much, but now she had to undo it, which is what I was more worried about. I was ignoring the shocked looks being emitted from the two sitting next to us. She attempted to reverse the spell, and it also worked flawlessly. I was happy with the results. It was still before curfew, but just, so we would need this spell. I signaled for our friends to follow us. They did so without question at this point.

Once we were outside, I had Anna perform the spell on all of us. Then we made our way to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Holy shit! You are goddamn advanced!" Teddy exclaimed once Anna reillusioned us. We just looked at each other and shrugged, our trademark.

"We should copyright that move…" I said randomly, when we were in the hallway. Nobody was in sight, so I walked past the spot where the room was supposed to be 3 times. Suddednly a door appeared. We stepped inside to find a relaxing but fun looking room. The school had provided us with everything we needed to have an awesome relaxing evening.

The room was deep red and blue, calming colors, they also happened to be Anna's and my own favorite colors. There was a cleared area with a sweet sound system for music, totally muggle friendly (or muggle turned witch friendly ;D). Then in another area of the room there were a few comfy beanbag chairs, next to one of the chairs was a notebook with a lock and a nice fountan pen, making it glaringly obvious it was for me. The other two, looked surprised that they had never seen this room. I laughed at them.

"As much as I have enjoyed these past couple days, I learned to much and it has placed my mind in a overload state. So it is time to plan pranks, and blast music and be teenagers!" I shouted, since I had made the room soundproof. Anna and I ran straight over to the music and picked out CD's. I found some mixes and found that they were exact copies of mine from home, which were upstairs in my dorm at the moment. I threw a disk on, getting there just before Anna. The four of us partied and planned pranks for quite awhile. By quite awhile, I mean multiple hours, until after midnight. When I relized the time I made Anna give up and we decided to head up to bed. I had Anna disillusion us again, so we wouldn't get caught heading up to bed. I sent Ted and Kim out first to wait for us, then as we all turned towards the end of the hallway, Anna and I following Ted and Kim, I heard a whisper.

"Goodnight Anna, Goodnight Nicole, sleep well girls." The sound echoed down the empty halway. I knew that the Headmaster had caught us, but, surprisingly, he didn't care.


End file.
